Moral Support
by stilinskisbanshee
Summary: "Well, hey here's an idea, call it a long shot but why don't you just take them off? Now I know the concept may be hard to grasp but shoes can actually be removed from your feet." Short fluff-ish drabble in which they're supposed to be at a party and Lydia's feet hurt.


**So this is set sometime around season 3a maybe? I don't know but it's definately before the kiss so I figure I'll just let you decide where you want it to be and yeah. This is inspired by me walking hime from school the other day barefoot with my friends because my shoes were the wrong size so at least something good came out of that.**

* * *

"Oh lord thank god that's over with, I mean not that I don't love a grat party because I mean, look at me, I'm party central but oh god I'm glad I'm not going back in there, you know there can be too much of a good thing. Hence the saying." Stiles is rambling over the blaring stereo system and drunken catcalls from inside the house behind them. They hadn't even made it off the porch of Lydia's, up until now, perfectly pristine lake house and he was already speaking.

Having been forced to throw the party in the first place, by Scott and Allison whou'd convinced them it'd be 'a little bit of fun', they'd decided to ditch and walk out to the lake. Neither of them had particularly in the party mood after, well basically their whole lives that involve anything from the bestiary, but they couldn't say no to their two best friends, and Isaac who jumped at the chance of a party and then it was three against two and they wound up here, with Stiles still drivelling on.

"Because hey, I so could have done that keg stand when the guys asked me to but, you know, lacrosse practices have really been taking it out on my back lately so I figured it- Lydia?"He finished mid sentence when he finally decided to turn around for Lydia, seeing her face a blank canvas of pure pain as she attempts to walk down the first step "Oh, don't worry Stiles, I'm fine it's just, these heels are kind of new and kind of very high and I haven't properly broken them in yet but that's all." Her face pretentds that now that nothing's wrong, but the undercurrent of pain in her voice betrays her charade.

He scoffs before holding ou his hand for her to latch on to, obviously she doesn't get the message as she just stares at his palm funny for a while before he sighs, "Lydia, just take my hand." He then gets an even funnier look as she tilts her head to stare quizically into his eyes, a mixture of amusement and confusion sweeping across her face, two emotions he's never thought Lydia Martin could combine, never mind toward him, before she responds, "Why?" Stiles scoffs again this time with a smile before half-jokingly responding, "Moral support. Come on Lydia just take my hand and take a step down the stairs so we can get out of here and out to the lake."

He sighs a _finally_ and something along the lines of _seriously it's like you were setting foot on the moon_ when she's secure on the top step. Lydia lightly hits him in the stomach with their entwined hands before Stiles figures out what next to say.

"Well, hey here's an idea, call it a long shot but why don't you just take them off? Now I know the concept may be hard to grasp but shoes can actually be removed from your feet," he jokes again and his smile grows even wider when he looks back up at her and sees her chuckling despite the pain as the slight breeze just picking up ruffles her perfectly curled hair.

"Yeah, but I don't want to look stupid," Lydia explains, giving up on trying to walk down the stupid steps and sitting rather stroppily on the top step, hand still in Stiles', dragging him down next to her. "Oh, right, so writing in weird coded mirror writing all over the board at the front of the class doesn't look stupid then?" Stiles immediately regrets speaking after, just starting to realise that may have been a sensetive subject for her as he watches her play with the hem of her floral dress before looking up to find her smiling. You really dodged a bullet there Stilinski. "That was like a year ago, thank you very much, and in my defence I didn't exactly have control over that did I? I was too busy... Well, anyway." Lydia trails off at the end, shivering slightly and not because the wind was picking up, Stiles was right, the whole Peter Hale thing is still a bit of a sore subject for her.

"Well, come on, what's wrong with taking them off? I mean I see girls all the time holding their shoes in their hands, granted I'm most likely thinking why can't you just buy comfortable shoes, you know... And now I see what you mean on the whole stupid front," Stiles says scratching the back of his neck, trying not to embarrass himself even more infront of her but Lydia is grateful for the shift in topic and even lets out an amused breath. "Gee, thanks for all the help Stiles, I guess I'm just going to have to sit on this step for the rest of eternity," she jokes, Lydia Martin is actually joking along with him, Stiles thinks as she looks back over at him with disbelief. That's when Lydia notices Stiles is working on untying the laces of his trainers, "erm Stiles? What are you doing?"

"Taking off my shoes, what are _you_ doing?" He replies without turning his head to look at her and slipping off his right shoe, placing it next to him, acting completely normal. "I'm looking at you and wondering why you feel the need to take your shoes off, I'm the one with the sore feet you know," Lydia says watching as he sets his left shoe next to his right and turning to face her. "Well, I figured it'd look less stupid if there were two people with no shoes on. So, come on, take those heels off girl, let those feet breathe," he remarks.

Lydia lets out another breathy laugh, thinking this is the most she's smiled all night before turning to look at her nude patent heels. Lydia painfully pulls off the horibble heels leaving her barefoot to examine her war wounds. "Ouch, that actually looks really bad, it looks painful," Stiles says, still sat next to her shoes in hand, reaching down to touch her foot before Lydia swats his hand away making some remark about how unless he can take the pain away he can't touch her foot which leads him to crack a werewolf joke.

She then picks up her stupid heels in her left hand, stands up setting off to do as they'd originally planned, and outstretches her right hand to Stiles who stares at her hand dumbfounded for a few moments before she let out a huff, "Stiles, just take my hand." His stupefied gaze lingers over a face for a moment, to see if she's joking before replying, "Why?" A ghost of a smirk brushes across her lips and Stiles thinks he sees a slight dimple in her pink cheeks before she responds slyly, "Moral support, now come on let's go." Stiles immediately takes her hand, pulls himself up and steps on the ground with a slight yelp about the rocks on the ground.

They walk with their shoes in one hand, the others still entwined down to the lake where they sit, still holding hands with their feet dipped into the water for what seems like forever under only the light of the now seemingly glowing stars.

* * *

 **So that was that I guess and yeah, reviews are always lovely thank you for reading this drabbly piece of me playing what-if. I also wrote a little extra bit that I had the idea of coinciding with this involving Isaac which I've already written so let me know if you'd be interested in reading that and yeah, thanks I guess.**


End file.
